


Stress and Release

by iamgoku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom Pepper Potts, F/F, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, High Heels, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Natasha has been undercover longer than in canon, Natasha is undercover still as Natalie, Oral Sex, Smut, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering, blackpepper - Freeform, pepper is a bit of a dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Being the recently apointed CEO of Stark Industries as well as dealing with the aftermath of incident in Monaco, Pepper Potts is very stressed out over the workload on her shoulders.Though thankfully her assistant Natalie Rushman is there to help her release her built up tension.





	Stress and Release

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> This is my first ever BlackPepper (Natasha/Pepper) story, I have read a few stories and fics for the pairing before, but never written anything for it, until now.
> 
> Now I am tweaking the timeline a little, as this story takes place about a day after the fight at Monaco between Tony and Vanko in Iron Man 2. But in this story continuity, Natasha Romanoff has been undercover as Natalie Rushman, for three months. So she's been undercover for a longer period than she was originally in the move. Just clearing that up.
> 
> Pepper is also completley unaware of Natasha's true identity.

It was the day after the incident in Monaco and Pepper had been swamped with dealing with the PR fallout of the fight with Vanko, as well as the Stark Industries Board and what seemed like a million other things.

She hadn't had a moment to rest since, and her feet were killing her. The stylish heels she wore were professional and fashionable, but not comfortable in any way sense of the word, and the longer she wore them the more irritating they were.

Finally returning to her office, she plopped down unceremoniously on the small couch that was usually reserved for meetings, letting her body sink into the soft cushions with a ragged sigh.

She wasn't alone for long however, as the door to her office opened and closed a few seconds later, and the sound of footsteps caught her attention.

"Ms Potts, I just finished sending the last of the press releases"

Pepper turned to see Natalie Rushman standing across from the couch, holding a manilla folder filled with documents.

"Oh, thank you Natalie" Pepper replied tiredly, her eyes closing slightly.

"Is there anything else you require, Ms Potts?" Natalie asked politely.

Pepper was silent for a few moments, before her eyes opened once more, a small smile coming to her features as she pointed towards the door.

"Go and lock the door, than come back over here" she replied, her tone now holding more strength, as well as a slight mirth to it.

Looking back into Natalie's eyes, the assistant noticed this change as well as she let out a small exhale as she nodded, and walked back across the office door, promptly locking it before making her way back over to Pepper.

"I think you have a good idea of what I want, Ms Rushman" Pepper said as she took of her suit jacket and laid it across the arm of the couch and reclined once more.

She was actually certain the younger redhead knew what she wanted, just as she knew what Natalie wanted. The two had been having these trysts ever since a few days after she had started at Stark Industries a little over three months back.

"Yes, Ms Potts" Natalie said slowly, walking closer and slowly kneeling as Pepper began to unbutton her blouse, revealing her white bra and smooth flat stomach.

Natalie meanwhile reached forward, slowly easing the cream coloured louboutin of her left foot.

As soon as the offending heel was removed, Pepper let out a small sigh of relief, flexing her stocking clad size nine foot and rolling her ankle slowly, enjoying the freedom after a long day of being trapped. Natalie ran a hand down Pepper's calf, her eyes focused on her foot, before a light tapping of her other heel brought her back to the task at hand.

Reaching over, Natalie did the same with her right shoe, removing it before setting it down with it's partner beside the couch.

Wordlessly, Pepper raised her feet over to the still kneeling Natalie, who focused on the left foot, allowing Pepper to rest the other on Natalie's shoulder, where it rested against her head.

The younger red head didn't need to be told what to do, as she began to massage the offered foot, her thumbs kneading into the soft flesh of her arch. Pepper let out a further sigh, though this time it was a combination of relaxation and pleasure as Natalie's firm hands slowly worked away the accumulated stress and tension built up in her foot.

She continued to rub her arch before slowly bringing the stocking clad foot closer to her face and pressing a light kiss atop her big toe,before moving on and doing so to the others, all the way down to her pinkie.

"Take them off too" Pepper said, still reclining back, her eyes closed as one hand was on her bra covered breast, a finger lightly circling her quickly hardening nipple.

Again without a word, Natalie moved to obey, reaching up and sliding her hands slowly along Pepper's thighs, before she gripped the tops of the stockings in each and slid them down.

After removing both, she held them for a moment and took a light inhale, breathing in the accumulated scent of her boss, the smell of her sweat was noticeable given the time spent in them having ingrained it into the soft fabric, especially the areas that had covered her feet, but Natalie also picked up a remnant of the coconut body wash Pepper used.

Placing the stockings back over by the heels, Natalie turned her attention back to Pepper's now completely bare feet, which were itching for attention by the tell-tale signs of the slight curling of her arches and toes.

Damn, those toes...

Natalie had been the one to take care of them the previous day, making sure each one was filed correctly when she had given Pepper a pedicure, taking care to leave her feet looking immaculate. Which included painting her toes, foregoing any bright or dark coloured polish in favour of a coating of gloss that left each toe with a nice shimmering sheen on their surface.

Reaching down she picked up the right foot this time, bringing it closer slowly, pausing momentarily to take in the sight of those perfectly painted toes up close, before bringing the big toe to her bright red lipstick covered lips, pressing a soft kiss directly on top before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it lightly.

"Oh yes, just like that. You're really good at pampering me" Pepper said as she now had a hand on each breast, her fingers lightly pinching her now rock hard nipples beneath the fabric.

Natalie didn't reply, but continued focusing on her task at hand, applying more suction as her tongue lapped at the bottom of her toe, practically fellating the digit with her mouth as her thumbs continued to kneed and rub below the toes, moving down the arch and even circling the heel, putting extra pressure on the harder section of flesh as she opened her mouth wider, taking the second toe inside and letting her tongue move over it too, allowing her mouth to please and cleanse the worn out appendage, the light tinge of salt from the built up perspiration becoming washed away with every lick and suckle of her talented mouth.

A mouth which she knew would be applied elsewhere on her boss as the evening went on.

Pepper opened her eyes, glancing down as she reached around and unhooked her bra, all the while her eyes stayed trained on Natalie, the sight of the younger woman sucking on her toes while she rubbed her feet was getting her worked up, her panties were already beginning to dampen as she freed her breasts, tossing the bra unceremoniously to the side, her perfectly manicured fingers came down and began caressing her breasts once more, this time unencumbered by the barrier of fabric, the sensations were much more pleasurable.

Pepper licked her lips as she moved her free foot down lower, tracing along the lines of Natalie's shirt buttons, and to the waistline of her short black pencil skirt, teasingly hovering over her crotch, but not going any further. After all, this was about her pleasure, Natalie's would come later, if it came at all.

"Don't forget my other foot, it needs attention too" Pepper said, raising her free foot back up to Natalie's cleavage, the open collar and two undone buttons allowing for a small but still generous view of the women's breasts.

"Of course, Pepp-" Natalie began, removing the toes from her mouth only for said foot to suddenly turn and slap her left cheek.

It wasn't hard, but it was still firm enough to get the point across.

"It's Ms Potts to you Natalie" Pepper said primly, her eyes giving the younger woman a stern gaze as Natalie looked down.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry Ms Potts, it won't happen again" she said with regret, for several seconds she remained that way, until Pepper's left foot came down softly below her chin, lifting her face upwards to her boss, whose expression shifted back to the former more relaxed visage.

"That's fine, just don't let it happen again. And I believe you were still in the middle of something, Natalie" she said as she moved both feet in front of the kneeling women, who took both her ankles in hand and dove in right between her soles, pressing light kisses up and down the smooth arch's, her lips moistening as she peeked her tongue out, moving upwards to just below the toes and slowing moving across, dampening her feet while also skimming her nose across the underside of her toes, again taking in Pepper's scent, more concentrated in those areas.

Pepper meanwhile had moved onto her lower region now, having snaked her hands down her smooth chest and undone the front of her skirt, quickly slipping under her panties and delving into her now soaked core.

The feeling of finally having something inside of her, even if it was only a finger, was enough to make her head press back into the couch and her eyes to go half lidded as she began to slowly pump it in and out, her other hand attending to her outer lips and her clit which was engorged and ready for attention, much like her nipples as she let out a breath.

Pepper knew she wasn't going to last long, the built up stress and Natalie's foreplay made sure of that.

But she wasn't too concerned after all, they had all night. And she knew by now, that Natalie's tongue alone was good for hours to come, and that's not even counting her fingers.

Letting out another breath, Pepper reluctantly brought her feet back away from the woman in question, before shifting on the couch and removing her skirt and panties, sliding them down her legs.

Natalie wordlessly removed them the rest of the way and tossed them aside with the rest of her clothing.

Pepper was now clad in only her open blouse, her hair still in it's professional bun as she looked down at Natalie with lust her hands retreating back up to her breasts as Natalie moved closer to the couch, resting between Pepper's thighs as she took a second to stare at the excited sex in front of her, completely smooth save for a small tuft of hair just above her clitoris.

Licking her own lips hungrily, Natalie didn't waste any more time as she dove straight in, her tongue lapping at the outer folds of the CEO, tasting her as Pepper's legs closed around her.

The older woman's hand caressed her breasts as she let out a shaky breath, her head burying harder into the couch as her breaths turned to moans. This only served to motivate Natalie more, whose tongue quickened in it's pace, sneaking a hand up underneath Natalie inserted two fingers into Pepper's core, an easy feat given that she was practically leaking at this point allowing the two digits flawless entry.

"Oohhh yes... Mmmm" Pepper moaned out, each breath was now beginning to become laboured as every passing second was bringing her closer to the edge.

Natalie's wonderful tongue and long fingers were expertly working Pepper's sex, tasting more and more of her as she hungrily devoured her boss like she was dying of dehydration, and Pepper was the only thing that could quench her thirst.

"Ohh fuck...that's it, right there! Don't you dare stop!" Pepper moaned out as her eyes were fluttering, her gaze shifting down to Natalie, who was starring back at her with the same lust in her eyes.

Pepper's hands were now clutching the couch, she was so close.

Suddenly she let out a louder moan as Natalie's mouth wrapped around her clit, while simultaneously adding a third finger inside of her, aggressively working the little bundle of nerves while curling her fingers in and out of her like a piston.

This action proved too much for Pepper, whose legs tightened around Natalie's head, her crotch bucking up into her face as she finally found release.

Natalie found her mouth suddenly filled with Pepper's juices as she climaxed, gushing hard into the her mouth as she bucked directly into her face, her head flung back as her pleasured screams filled the office.

It took a few moments for Pepper to fall back limply on the couch, her grip on Natalie's head softening and releasing her from her now quivering legs. Pepper's chest was rising and falling with her heavy breaths as she was still coming down from her much needed orgasm, a sheen of sweat now covered her forehead as a few strays locks of hair fell from her bun as she looked down at Natalie, a small smile coming to her lips before she spoke.

"I think we both now, that was just the first of many. You're job is far from finished here, Ms Rushman. You have a long night ahead of you" she said, still catching her breath as Natalie brought her fingers up to her lips, giving a small moan as she sucked and licked them clean before replying.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Ms Potts" Natalie said as a small graced her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, my first ever BlackPepper story.
> 
> I still struggle and worry over solely female sexual scenes, it's a bit of a weak point for me in my opinion.
> 
> I may write a follow up to this, set post-Iron Man 2, or post-Avengers, with Pepper now knowing the truth about 'Natalie', if anyone would be interested in seeing a follow up, let me know in the comments. 
> 
> And I have FINALLY started watching Luke Cage season 2 (am up to episode 5 at the moment) and already have ideas for a Misty/Colleen work.
> 
> Until next time~~


End file.
